Starry Princess
by Sleepy-Authoress22
Summary: Our favorite couple in a bedtime story all their own. Challenge given to me by Tsumetai-kaze, on a night she couldn't fall to sleep.


I promised someone this story. ;)

-x-

Starry Princes

-x-

Once upon a time, far, far and really deep inside the mind of Gabby, was a beautiful princess names Kagome. Well, this princess loved the night time very much, so much that she would stay up and gaze upon the starry night and only sleep during the day. Well one night, while gazing at the sky, her chocolate colored eyes landed on a certain star that seemed to be losing its luster. Sadden by this, she climbed up a tree and tried to console the lonely star. As she reached towards it, it turned and gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing, young princes?"

Well, she smiled and pet him gently. "I'm here to make you shine as bright as you possibly can. What's making you so sad, Mr. Star?"

He sighed and began his tale. "I have watched up every night and wished so much that I could one day embrace you. You, who are such a beautiful princess. But alas, a day shall never come…"

Gasping at the words the star had spoken, she teared up. "Oh, Mr. Star. I'm so sorry." She reached over and hugged the poor little star as he cried. "Oh, Mr. Star, I know a way to grant you your wish." She smiled brightly at the star that looked at her in shock.

"How How my princess!"

"The day my mother gave birth to me, I did not cry. I was born as if I were asleep. A star watching over that night gave up his life in order to save mine."

Upon giving up his life, he gave me the ability to grant one wish. I have kept this wish because I am so happy with my life, I do not wish for anything. But I have always wanted to repay that sweet star and now I am able to."

Pulling out a Silver Star necklace, she held it up to the star and engulfed them in bright light. Once the light subsided, before Kagome stood a handsome young man. He stood taller than her, with long silver hair that reached his waist. His completion, a tanned golden brown. But what was most striking to her were his piercing bright golden eyes. She gasped hard and stumbled back a bit, almost falling off the tree. "Princess!" He reached out and pulled her close to him.

Blushing prettily, she looked up into his eyes and felt her heart swimming with emotion. "I-I believe I have granted your wish." She smiled brightly at him.

Smiling back at the young princess, he held her tighter and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Yes you have. Thank you, my love…"

"I-I-I don't know you're name…."

"It's Inuyasha." He whispered gently in her ear, his warm breath tickling her, causing her to shiver slightly. "My lady, are you okay? You seem feverish…"

She shook her head no. "I'm fine…" He smiled and picked her up in his arms.

"Let's go down from this tree." Jumping down, he landed gracefully on his feet and set down Princess Kagome.

"Inuyasha, there's something I must tell you." He looked at her attentively. "You will only be able to obtain your human form during the night time, during the day, you must return to the sky and be in your star form."

"Its quite alright, I would have waited a hundred years if it meant I could hold my Princess in my arms." He smiled brightly and embraced her tightly.

"Inuyasha… You don't have to be so formal. Please, call me Kagome." She blushed and looked away.

"Alright." He frowned as she continued to look away from him. "Kagome!" He growled out her name, and she jumped'; startled by his deep voice. Bending down a bit, he touched his lips to hers.

"I love you." He softly whispered and disappeared, as the sunlight returned.

She stood there shocked and blushing bright red.

'My first kiss!'

-x-

Night after night, the young princess and the star would wait till the sun set to be reunited. And each time they did, the star's love for the princess would grow and grow. But he patiently waited for her. And as the years rolled by them, the princess could too feel the love she had for the star grow into something else, something more complex.

Sitting by the tree they would always meet up at, she closed her eyes and thought. "Why… Why… I don't understand it…."

'Could it be… that I'm in love with Inuyasha?'

Opening her eyes wide, she gasped. "I'm in love with Inuyasha."

"You are, are you?"

Scared, she jumped away and stared at Inuyasha. "You didn't hear that… Did you?"

"Yups and I won't let you take it back, now Kagome." Cupping her chin in his hands, he leaned in. "I have waited for 5 years to hear you say those words." His eyes were so intense, they were smoldering her.

"But…."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"Are you in love with me?"

Looking up into his eyes, her heart raced and her stomach did flips. "Yes."

"Then I won't hold back anymore." He leaned in, and his lips collided with Kagome's, in a soft and gentle embrace.

-x-

"Damn it! I'm late!" she ran as quickly as she could, the bundle in her arms wobbling wildly on its own.

"Kagome!"

"I'm here!" she cried.

"Late as usual." He glared at her.

"I love you too." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently.

"Poppa!"

Looking down between them, he bent down a bit and picked up the bundle Kagome was carrying.

"Hello there, darling!"

"I missed you poppa!"

"I missed you too." Embracing his daughter in his arms, he looked over at his wife Kagome and felt a surge of happiness.

"Poppa poppa! Momma said you were once a star! And that, and that and that!"

"Breathe!" Kagome told her daughter and watched her take in a breath and continue her speech. Laughing, Kagome kissed her daughter's forehead and wrapped her arms around her star lover Inuyasha.

-x-

The End


End file.
